Something About Us
by Nea-writes
Summary: Kanda Yuu can't stand Allen Walker. They were as different as night and day, black and white, cold and hot, and lie and truth. So why did everyone insist they were just too alike to get along? Kanda privately - and loudly - thought they had all gone quite insane. That is, until maybe he went a bit funny in the head too.


Requests using a prompt list of 'opposites attract aus'. One day I'll have a legit Yullen fic - one day. For now, have these one-shots! I hope you enjoy ^^

Title from the song Something About Us by Kaminsky ft Signe Krūzmane, a cover of the Daft Punk song.

 _Full summary:_

Kanda Yuu can't stand Allen Walker.

They're just too different. Kanda is made up of sharp lines and blunt honesty, integrity and honor all beat together by a hammer into something vaguely resembling a human. Allen is soft and round with laugh lines already forming and eyes always warm, lies and affection and endless love somehow shoved together by everyone but him into something people generally called a "charming person."

They were as different as night and day, black and white, cold and hot, and lie and truth. So why did everyone insist they were just too alike to get along? Kanda privately - and loudly - thought they had all gone quite insane. That is, until maybe he went a bit funny in the head too.

A collection of OTP prompts for Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.

* * *

 _Something About Us_

 _Prompt: A morning person and a night person are assigned as roommates au_

* * *

Kanda scowled, turning his head away from the nightlight. Fuck, what time was it? It felt like too fucking late.

Frustration boiling over, Kanda sat up and glared at his roommate across the room. "Turn that fucking light off!"

Allen's head snapped up, eyes momentarily wide with surprise before it settled into a scowl Kanda was getting used to seeing. "What? I can't! I have to finish this by tonight!" He tapped the end of his pencil against the pad of paper on his drawn up knees.

"It's-" he snagged his phone off the side of his bed to glare at the time. "Three AM! I have to be up by _five_ asshole!"

Allen looked especially affronted. "Asshole? _Me?_ I'm not the fucker up at five every damn day! I don't need to get up until eight!"

"It's not my damn fault you want to spend hours wasting away while you could be productive!" Kanda hissed, sleepy and angry and tired after a long week of this bullshit.

"Wasting?" Allen repeated and Kanda groaned. "I go to work from four PM until twelve! I don't have this so-called free time to go socializing! It's pathetic enough that I see your face more often than my best friend's!"

"And _I,"_ Kanda growled. "Go to work from seven am to 12 pm! Fuck, who the hell put us together?"

"God," Allen said dryly and Kanda snorted. "Well - I mean, we can't actually _change it_ can we?"

"No," Kanda said dejectedly and Allen stifled a laugh. Kanda wondered where all his energy came from - Allen did work long hours and was double majoring - but fuck all if Kanda knew what the other one was aside from his piano compositions.

With a sigh Allen tilted his head to rest on the wall behind him, rolling a piece of charcoal in his hand, creating dusk and - hey. That was _Kanda's_ charcoal pencil!

"Fucker that's mine," Kanda said tiredly, too used to Allen simply snatching his art supplies whenever Kanda looked away.

Allen grinned, and it was in these moments, in the dark of the night, that Allen's peculiarities shined more than ever. The spare light there was always caught in the silver of his eyes, the white gleam of his teeth, and in the softer gray tones in his hair. There was something about that soft shade. It was a gray born of a dark saturated color mixing with the white - it felt like his hair was dyed but the longer Kanda was Allen's roommate the more he was inclined to believe it was somehow natural.

The light also softened the gory mess the left side of his face was.

"I saw you using my hair tie the other day," Allen teased and Kanda scowled at being caught. Allen was the type of messy person who kept everything organized but somehow still spilling over. Their room was filled with plants - which Kanda didn't actually mind - and other knick-knacks, but somehow he found a gray eraser - one that was actually Kanda's - sitting on top the roll of toiler paper in their bath room. When confronted, Allen claimed that when inspiration struck he could not afford to fight it, no matter where he was. So when Kanda stepped out of the hot shower and found only Allen's numerous ties scattered about their sink counter - well. If Allen used Kanda's shit, then Kanda could most certainly use Allen's.

"Shut up," Kanda said eloquently, too tired to wax poetic on how and why Kanda felt he was allowed to use Allen's things. He waved vaguely towards the bathroom. "The eraser."

Allen's brows scrunched in confusion for a moment long enough that Kanda began to dread he'd actually have to explain, but then his face brightened and he laughed lightly. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Kanda shook his head, expressing in his drawn down eyebrows exactly how he felt about finding one of his gray erasers sitting on the toilet paper roll like it belonged there. Allen laughed again.

"Go to sleep, Kanda," he said warmly, eyes glittering and smile gleaming and hair shining in the moonlight. Kanda decided instead to look out the window. It grew chilly at night where they were, even though it wasn't even close to mid-autumn yet. In the distance a tree's branches danced softly in the wind.

"I'll go to sleep soon," Allen promised, and Kanda turned to look at him. He sighed long-sufferingly. "Okay, okay. I'll go to sleep _now."_

He debated for a moment in telling Allen that he didn't hesitate for _him,_ but shrugged against it, settling back into his bed as Allen shuffled around, setting his things down. There was the rustle of covers, and then the click of the light switch. Kanda sighed as the annoying light finally went away, his eyelids no longer bleeding red.

"I get to bitch just as much when you wake me up in two hours, BaKanda," Allen whispered.

Kanda rolled over with a snort, meeting Allen's glittering eyes. "Go to sleep stupid beansprout.'

"Night, Kanda."

Kanda made it a personal challenge to not wake up Allen the next day. Like hell he wanted to start off his day listening to a beansprout's constant bitching. Honestly, he thought he did a pretty good job gliding around and walking soundlessly. In fact, it wasn't until he was leaving their room that Allen stirred, awoken by the jingle of Kanda's keys.

Allen sat up mutely, gazed around the room bleary-eyed, and then caught a hold of Kanda's face. He smiled sleepily, eyes creasing and lips turned up lazily. "Good morning," he whispered, and Kanda hesitated.

"...morning," Kanda said back, just as softly. Allen giggled so lightly Kanda barely heard it, and when he dropped his eyes to Kanda's keys his grin widened. Waving Kanda away, Allen fell back in his bed with a yawn and thump. Pursing his lips, Kanda left their dorm, only noticing when he turned to lock their door that Allen had somehow snuck a clown-shaped key chain on his ring of keys. He scowled down at the clown, looked at his watch, and walked away, stuffing the keys into his pocket.

He'd get the beansprout later - for now, he'd let him sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** These are a collection of OTP requests for Yullen aka Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker. Just lots of nice fluff and good times ^^ I have several requests I don't publish everywhere. You can find them over on my tumblr nea-writes under the tag dgm: requests.


End file.
